Marman clamps are commonly used in space vehicles to connect satellite payloads to rockets, join rocket stages and antennas, and as a general clamping mechanism. A Marman clamp is a band clamp that allows two cylindrical interfaces to be clamped together. A typical Marman clamp system 100 is shown in FIGS. 1a-c and is also found in NASA's Marman Clamp System Design Guidelines, Guideline No. GD-ED-2214.
As shown in FIGS. 1a-c, the Marman clamp system 100 includes a tension strap 102 that creates radial forces on V-segments 104, which wedge together flanges of cylindrical structures in an axial direction. A release mechanism 106 includes two end fittings 110, each with a nut 112 connected to a bolt 108. The Marman clamp system 100 remains in a closed position until the release mechanism 106 is opened via a force, for example, by a pyrotechnic bolt cutter. Based on this type of release mechanism 106, these Marman clamps are sometimes referred to as pyrotechnic-based clamps.
With the Marman clamp system 100, multiple release mechanisms are required in space applications in case one of the mechanisms fails to open. For example, up to four release mechanisms may be required depending on the size of the clamp. These additional release mechanisms add to the weight and complexity to the space vehicle that includes the Marman clamp system 100.
Thus, it would be beneficial to have a Marman clamp that does not require redundant release mechanisms in space applications, eliminating both the added weight and complexity.